A dental prosthesis provided with an artificial tooth root includes: an artificial tooth root whose one end is to be embedded in a jawbone; an abutment to be disposed in a manner that one end thereof is fixated to the artificial tooth root and the other end projects into an oral cavity; and an artificial tooth crown disposed in a manner to cap the other end of the abutment projected into the oral cavity to function as an artificial tooth.
Here, since the abutment connects the artificial tooth root and the artificial crown to hold them, it requires a certain degree or more of strength, durability, and compatibility to a biological body. From this viewpoint, titanium alloys are often used as a material to make the abutment. However, since titanium alloys have colors similar to black, when the end portion of the abutment is capped by the artificial tooth crown, black color of the abutment is seen through the artificial tooth crown and sometimes the appearance is not favorable.
With respect to this matter, for example Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-046153) discloses a technique using a ceramic such as zirconia as a material to make an abutment. According to this, it is considered that problems about appearance as mentioned above can be resolved by using a white ceramic.